Show Me
by HitomiPMS-11
Summary: Sequal to Watch Me.


**Show Me**

**Summary: On Saturday, Light goes to headquarters, hoping to not only work on finding Kira, but to see how L will reacts to his being there. L on the other hand wants to show everyone that he welcomes Light to Task Force and to find out if the video was a ploy to make him think Light was not Kira when he really is, or if the young student really does, harbor sexual desires in need of being awakened.**

**Wow, I am so happy that **_**Watch Me**_** was such a hit; I loved all the reviews I received, I wish I could have replied to them all, but I didn't have much time with school and all so I decided to reply to all reviews, I am now updating with a sequal called **_**Show Me**_**; it has been in progress in my mind and now it is time to put it down on a computer screen. So I hope you all enjoy and please review at the end of reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I own any of the characters.**

**XOXOXO**

Light walked down the street heading toward the job that once only belonged to his father, but was now occupied by the two of them.

"Light, you humans are disgusting in many ways; I still can't believe that you ignored my complete existence while you fondled yourself for the cameras." Ryuk complained as he followed Light to the train station.

"I will do it again if you don't quit complaining. It was necessary for me to ignore you; we were on camera." Light replied tightly, so as not to gain any unwanted attention.

"Hmph, well maybe you should warn me next time, so I don't have to see any part of it." he bit out in response .

"It's not like you stuck around to watc;, once you realized what I was doing, you left." he responded calmly.

Ryuk didn't answer he just continued walking beside the young man, making to plan that if any funny business went on, he was not going to be around to witness it.

Light rolled his eyes and continued walking at a steady pace, thinking back to that night, with the cameras in his room watching him, recording him as he stroked his pulsing dick in his hand, screaming L's name as he grew closer to his release. He was partially nervous and partially excited to see L in person, being close to the detective, analyzing every move. Today was going to be the day he found out what L did while he watched him...if he watched him at all.

............

L sat at his desk and listened as the team shared their thoughts on the arrival of Light to the team.

"I think it's a bad idea; he's just a kid, he'll become traumatized with the deaths happening." one of the men commented.

"Yagami-kun is quite capable; I don't think that he will have any problems." L said to them all to quiet any further argument.

Just as everyone quieted, a beep came from the intercom. "Light Yagami has arrived," Watari said to them, then Light came into the room in a white buttoned shirt and a pair of khaki pants, looking like a school boy; '_so sweet and innocent,'_ L thought to himself.

"Hello, my name is Light Yagami...hello, father." he spoke calmly to them all.

They all made separate greetings, giving the young male their names and greetings, and at the very end, L stood and walked, forward slouched into a hunch, as he made his way to Light.

"Hello Light, My name is L, but most everyone calls me Ryuzaki." he said behind the thumb in front of his mouth.

Reaching out a hand, Light shook it, keeping his eyes on L.

"Do you think he has ulterior motives?" Ryuk asked from behind him, but he received no response, not even a shake of the head.

"Everyone, please leave me alone with Light. I would like to properly welcome him to Task Force, in private." He said to the others in the room.

They all filed out of the room, not arguing with L at all. Light watched them leave the room, door closing right behind.

"So, Light, you are here because I need help on the Kira case, and you are a very intelligent young man, also because I suspect that you are indeed Kira. So what's your take on that?" he informed, waiting for a response.

"Well, L, I know I am extremely intelligent and I will help you hunt down Kira. And I must say that you have it all wrong, I am not, and nor could I be Kira. I am not a murderer and we know tha-" he was cut off when the door opened to reveal Watari.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but L, that odd stain in your chair is irremovable unless I know what it is and how long ago it happened." he said to L out loud.

"Well it happened this past week, not quite sure what day it was on, and I am not sure where it came…from but if I remember, I will let you know." L responded.

"Yes Ryuzaki." Watari answered and was on his way out when...

"Wait, Watari, may I see this stain? I am very good at finding the origin of stains and I know many ways on how to get them out." Light offered.

L sat silent waiting for Watari's response, the older man looked at him, but L just reached for a near by pastry to avoid getting asked.

"Well, Light, that would be a great help, maybe you can help me." Watari answered.

"Ok then, let's go...would you like to come, L? Maybe you could learn something from me just once." Light joked, standing from his chair. Just as he began to walk away, he felt cold hard metal close around his wrist, "What the hell? Why are you handcuffing yourself to me?" Light asked, outraged by the turn of events.

"You need to stay by my side, and this is the only way I can think of that you won't have any time by yourself. You will be with me twenty-four seven." he answered before walking ahead of Light, giving a slight tug to pull him along.

Light said nothing but he was silently fuming about the handcuffs, walking not far behind Light kept his face impassive. Once they arrived to the room, Watari walked to the chair and pointed at the odd stain on the front edge of the cushion. Kneeling down, he began to examine it. L stood beside to watch him work, feeling disgusted with himself for not cleaning his soiling mess up sooner. Ryuzaki stared intently at the young male as he sniffed the fabric, then Light licked it; he made a face but it looked like he knew what it was.

"Well I know what it is...but I'm not sure why it is what it is." Light lied, knowing why deep down.

"Well, what is it, Light?" L asked hoping that Light had no idea what it was.

"It's semen; I wasn't sure by the smell because it was dry, but I knew once I tasted it." he said triumphantly. "What confuses me is why would someone do that to Ryuzaki's chair?" Light said, playing the young naive boy out of high school that he "honestly" was.

"Yes, who indeed..." Watari said looking at L from the corner of his eye.

"Well, how do you clean it, Light? So we can get back to work." L asked, ready to leave before Watari found a chance to ask him about the cum in his chair.

"Well, I don't have one. I've never had to deal with that kind of stain before." he answered.

"Then how did you know what it was?" L asked curiously.

"Because I do know how to masturbate and I have experimented with the taste before." Light answered bluntly

L didn't respond; he was trying to bid unruly thoughts of Light licking cum off of his fingers away.

"I suggest you get it reupholstered, or buy a new chair." Light commented to Watari before turning to L. "So, are we going somewhere else, or were you not done welcoming me yet?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm not done so we're going back; come with me." L responded, turning on his heel and pulling Light along with him.

Light followed him out the door and they were walking down the hall when one of the task force men stopped L, and didn't even notice him there.

"Hey, L, Mr. Yagami ordered us to remove the cameras from Light Yagami's room; he said that they were not necessary cuz Light is...right here. Huh…well, this is interesting. I'll talk to you later, Ryuzaki." Then he left; Light wanted to laugh at the stupidity of the man but made an angry face instead.

L had no idea that he knew about the cameras, so Light had to play the part of the offended and embarrassed teenager.

"You had cameras in my room?!" he said loudly, causing the attention in the hall to turn to them.

"Light, come with me and let me explain." L said, pulling Light to follow him back into the room. "Yes, we had cameras in your room but only because we needed to double check your activities to make sure that there wasn't a chance you were Kira." L explained as calmly as possible.

"How long have you been watching me?" he asked, wonder in his eyes and L knew why.

"About a week, maybe more." L said in response.

"How often was I being watched and by who?" he asked again, fists forming and tightening.

"Everyone in headquarters watched you until it was time for them to leave, then it was just me, watching your every move." he replied.

Light threw a punch and landed it with L's jaw, "anger" surged through his veins at the fact that he had been watched in his most intimate times.

"Then you know? And you told everyone in Task Force, bringing me here for just this really big laugh, no wonder my father wouldn't look me in the eye." Light spat out.

"Light, I didn't do that; I wouldn't do that. I'm too lazy." he replied rubbing his jaw.

"Shut up, I'm leaving." he said; he turned and just when he reached his limit, L gave a harsh pull on the chain bringing Light springing back into him.

"You're not going to leave anywhere; I told you you're staying by my side twenty-four seven." he whispered huskily into Light's neck.

"I don't care." Light replied, panting at the close proximity their bodies were in.

L didn't say a word; he just moved so that his face was inches away from Light's, then in one swift movement, his lips were pressed against the other male's. Light automatically opened his mouth, allowing entrance into his mouth, giving in to the searing kiss that he was experiencing with the detective. L slid his tongue expertly across the younger man's impassive one, coaxing it into a mutual caress. Slowly and subtly, he maneuvered them against a far wall. Light felt the wall hit his back and leaned into it for support from this mind blowing kiss that was happening.

"Light, I told you to warn me... Oh, you guys are perverts." Ryuk complained, snickering at the last part before leaving them alone.

L pulled away to catch his breath, eyes watching one another, not once looking away as they gasped for air, still pressed against one another. Light kept his eyes locked on L's, feeling very vulnerable to the man, which although against his every fiber was slightly turning him on. And once he felt L's knee push in between his thighs, he realized that now L knew of his hidden arousal.

"Light Yagami, how I've longed to have this in my grasp, ever since you began calling out my name as you stroked your cock into release." L said into Light's hair as he cupped the clothed erection in his hand.

"Oh, shit. More...Don't stop.." Light didn't know what was going on anymore.

"I'll give you everything you need in good time." L stated. licking up the sweat that had formed along Light's temple.

With that said L began working the pants undone slowly, deliberately torturing Light with the tentative touches he was giving. Light lost track of any plans he had; his mind was at a loss for thought as L's competent mouth bit and sucked his skin through the cotton button up shirt, all the while his hands stripping his pants to his ankles. Once the pants were dropped to the floor, L's hands began working the white shirt open, looking down he saw the perfectly shaped erection, full in thickness and length. Opening the last bit of clothing, L saw the average sized rosy nipples puckered and waiting for assault.

Taking a breath, L began his decent, starting from the very top, licking and kissing Light's swollen lips. Light responded with fervor unable to deny the pleasure of L torturing his body. Moving down to Light's throat, L began to suck on the flesh, making his mark visible and red. The teen threw his head back against the wall giving his detective full access to his neck, moaning loudly at the nibbles he received.

L continued his decent to the rosy colored nipple, licking and teasing it to tautness; Light moaned in ecstasy, grasping L at the nape of his neck to pull him up into his arms to kiss with more passion that one could think possible. Overcome with pleasure, L reached down and slid his hand passed the erection and between the firm thighs; turning his hand, he grasped the thigh and began to lift it up. Light paid no mind to the fact that his leg was being lifted up and onto a thin but strong shoulder, while his left leg stayed where it was leaving him to stand on his tippy toes, but he was only focusing on what was to come.

"Oh, Light, I am going to enjoy every minute of this." L whispered into Light's ear before giving a long sensual lick to the inner ring of cartilage.

Light bit his lip and pushed into the clothed cock that belonged to the very aroused detective before him.

Light released an unexpected yelp when he felt two fingers probing his ass, but once they were securely within his hole, he relaxed and began to feel the pleasure running up his spine.

"How are they so moist inside me?" Light asked but still enjoying the feeling

"Shh, there's more to come." he replied as he reached down to release his cock from within his denim jeans.

Light did as he was told and fell into rhythm with the movements of the, now three, fingers within him. L took no prisoners as he began to pound his fingers in and out of the young man before him. He took great pleasure in finger fucking his new partner, but wanted to move on to better, more delightful, fucking. Pulling his fingers from within the tight hole, L replaced it with his own aching organ; slowly he began to intrude into the puckered cavern.

Light cried out when he felt the much larger intrusion at his ass; wrapping his hands around the slender neck, Light held tight, lowering his leg to hook on the curve of L's hip. He didn't want to wait for it anymore, so with all the strength in him, Light pushed himself off the wall, forcing L to topple back onto the hard flooring. The force of the impact impaled Light on contact, practically shoving L's throbbing length within him. They both cried out in ecstasy when they became one complete being; remaining still, L allowed Light to grow accustomed to his size.

Lifting himself slowly but surely, Light raised himself over the tip of the cock before dropping down harshly onto the organ.

"Show me how much you want me, L." Light panted as he rose and dropped repeatedly on the hard cock.

L mustered as much strength as he could before he flipped them over, leaving Light on his back. He propped up on his knees and raised Light's legs to drape over his lean forearms. He pounded repeatedly into the tightening cavern, bringing himself closer to release; leaning down, he sucked and bit at the skin of Light's abdomen, lightly stroking the hardened dick, tracing circular motions over the tip. Light cried out in utter pleasure, a single tear rolling out from the corner of his eye, cum shooting out on his belly.

Light panted heavily as he felt himself drop from the sweet pedestal he had climbed up to. He could faintly hear a scream emit from the man inside of him as he came. He felt the thick organ pull out from within his asshole and glanced up to witness L, on his knees, shove his sated dick back within its confines and buckle his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Light asked, too exhausted to move.

"I'm cleaning up; I can't have anymore semen stains in my work place." L replied as he knelt lower between Light's weak legs, gently pushing them apart.

Light was about to respond to the detective when he felt fingers sweep back and forth around his swollen hole. Looking down at the other's hand, he watched as L brought his moist fingers to his mouth, pulling Light's hand with his because of the handcuffs, and licking off the moist semen.

"So that's what tastes like...I must say I rather like it." L said before bending so that his mouth was at Light's entrance.

"Now, what are you doing?" Light rasped out.

"Same thing as before...cleaning up." he whispered as he suckled and licked the hole, savoring the flavor.

When the only moistness left in Lights ass was L's saliva, he began his ascent up the writhing body. Light was already hard but L didn't pay any mind to it, he just moved up to the semi-dry cum on Light's belly. L licked and cleaned, moaning at the bittersweet taste. Looking up to Light's face, he saw the pleasure etched into his face; Light's hands were intertwined in his hair, urging him back down to the unheeded erection.

After a few moments of resisting, L moved down to the erection and gave three long sucks and Light came, a heavy load shooting into L's waiting mouth. L didn't swallow immediately, he just moved up the lithe body until he encountered Light's mouth. The kiss was rough and filled with Light's cum, both men swallowed some of the cum but they continued to kiss the other senseless.

When they separated from the heated kiss, they were both gasping for breath; Light looked down at his body and it was covered in hickeys and markings. Looking over at L, he saw that he still had all of his clothing on.

"You didn't even get naked with me." Light stated.

"I don't do that kind of thing." L replied, staring intently at the teen's body.

"Just like you don't clean up your cum after masturbating?" Light asked while he reached to get his clothing but unable to move too far, due to the chains linking them together.

"At the time, I was unsure of how to clean it, so I pretended it didn't exist. But now I don't need to, because I have someone who will be glad to do me the favor...and vice versa." L said as a matter-of-factly.

Light rolled his eyes and stood up with L to fix his clothing. "Whatever, it matters little to me. Just don't make a big deal about what you saw before and what just happened." he finalized.

"I know, and who knows maybe next time, we can both get naked, but only if there's dessert and a nice bed." L added

"Yeah next time." Light said before sitting in a seat not too far from L due to limited movement.

.........

When Ryuk reappeared, he stood over the pair as they lay fast asleep on a king sized bed in a hotel room.

"Sick humans." Ryuk said to himself before leaving the two to their acts of intercourse.

**XOXOXO**

**Well that is the conclusion to the sequel, **_**Show Me.**_** I hope you enjoyed it and review to your heart's desire. I truly appreciate all of the reviews I have received and am still receiving.**

**-HitomiPMS11**

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS--_


End file.
